


Cool Off, Officer!

by MagiKat409



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Light Bondage, Mild Language, NSFW, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Officer!Negan, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Rimming, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKat409/pseuds/MagiKat409
Summary: Ashley decides to pay her neighbor, Officer Negan Morgan a visit one night by playing a prank on him. Only nothing goes quite according to plan.





	Cool Off, Officer!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters. This is strictly a work of fiction and I'm only borrowing for the sake of fanfiction.
> 
> Beta-Read by: @genevievedarcygranger (Thank you so much!)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @magikat409

                                                                                                 

                                                          

* * *

 

 

It had been several weeks since I had last seen Negan. Being next door neighbors, you would think that we would see a lot of each other.

 

However, Negan worked the graveyard shift, while I worked a normal nine to five schedule. Our odd work hours prevented us from seeing each other daily.

 

Gathering together clothes for the laundry, I happened to glance out my bedroom window. Just sticking into view from under the catwalk on Negan's side of the fence, I could see a pair of legs.

 

It was about ten o'clock in the morning, and I figured he’d come home from work, stretched out on the chaise lounge, and fallen asleep.

 

Being notorious for my practical jokes, I decided this was a fine time to get reacquainted with my neighbor. My mind filled with ideas, but the first one was the best in the end.

 

As I skipped downstairs, my heart beat skipped with anticipation just thinking about the scream of shock I would soon be hearing as I dumped a pail of cold tap water over my unsuspecting neighbor.

 

I carefully carried the pail of water up the stairs and ever so quietly opened the door that led to our building's catwalk, a supposed fire escape were the building to ever catch on fire.

 

It was a rickety old thing and I feared that Negan would hear my footsteps on the creaky boards as I made my way to his side, directly over the spot where he lay.

 

Standing over his sleeping body, I had cause to stop and admire his masculine physique.

 

At just over six feet, Negan cuts a large shadow with his toned shoulders, a hairy chest narrowing to a lean waistline and nice tight ass. It was hard not to notice that as he slept below on his stomach, in only his red Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

 

October had rolled in and with it the weather was just now starting to cool to a tolerable level of humidity.

 

As I pictured in my mind's eye the sight of Negan in his police uniform, I felt a slight twinge in my stomach.

 

I had always been attracted to men in uniform, and the sight of him in his - short sleeves filled filled to bursting with his large, muscled arms and pants so tight on his rear - caused me to question my purpose for being on the catwalk.

 

_Wouldn't it be so much nicer just to perch here and watch him sleep?_ I thought to myself.

 

Just then he moaned softly, stretched a little, and rolled over.

 

As he settled back into a comfortable position, it was very clear that he must have been having a very interesting dream, for right there standing straight up for all the world to see was his dick, tenting his boxer briefs to what seemed like their stretched limit.

 

Now this, was the perfect opportunity for the pail of water that sat at my feet.

 

I had bent down to pick it up and balanced it on the rail of the catwalk when I noticed that Negan was not as deeply asleep as I'd thought.

 

As I was bending down I could see through the bars of the railing, and I noticed one of his hands sneak up from his side and begin to rub absentmindedly across his stomach.

 

His eyes still closed, his hand sneaked down inch by inch until he was toying with the band of his boxer briefs.

 

He had my undivided attention at this point, and I quietly set the pail back down and crouched on the catwalk.

 

I could not tell if Negan was awake or simply reacting to his body's state as he dreamed on.

 

His hand played with his pudgy stomach just under his waistband in a dreamy sort of way, and I thought the latter.

 

Just then he raised his ass off the lounge and in one swift, smooth motion slid his underwear down past his hips, exposing his magnificent manhood.

 

I immediately decided that he was indeed awake and cautioned myself mentally to keep as quiet as possible. His eyes were still closed, but he now stroked himself with obvious intention.

 

Slowly starting from the very base all the way to the bulbous head of his prick, he moved ever so lightly, as if barely touching himself.

 

I have had a few men in my time and have enjoyed mutual masturbation with a few.

 

All of them either couldn't go fast enough for themselves or screamed in agony as I tortured them with slow methodical strokes of my own.

 

Negan, however, seemed more than content to lazily stroke himself at a snail's pace.

 

It seemed like hours that we stayed there like that; me, the voyeur perched on the catwalk above

him, the unsuspecting subject.

 

The sight of this perfect specimen of man, in his own world of pleasure, oblivious to all around him, had not gone without effect on me.

 

The more I watched, the more I could feel the moistness and warmth start in my own sex. My heart was now beating with a different rhythm from when I first started this journey.

 

Never taking my eyes off him, I slowly snaked a hand down to my pussy. I had never felt myself so wet!

 

The sensation of my own fingers playing in the juices of my cunt almost gave me away as I stifled a moan.

 

I found my clit after a minute of swimming and started to match Negan's strokes. It was maddening!

 

How he could suppress the urge to speed up and finish what he had started, I couldn't imagine.

 

After a moment of fighting myself to finish, I realized that the rhythm he had set was quite nice.

 

Once getting past the desire to get it over quickly, the sensation of the slow, methodical massage was almost hypnotizing.

 

Little twinges of mini orgasms started to tweak through my body like I never felt before.

 

Through half closed eyelids, I could see that Negan was beginning to experience the same thing, small muscle twitches visible even from the distance of the catwalk. His toes seemed most affected.

 

Just as he would crest the head of his prick with his whole hand, his thumb would flick over and back across the slit. It was at this moment that the twitches were most noticeable.

 

As I continued to match Negan stroke for stroke, I couldn't ignore the muscle spasms that had started in my calves.

 

Not related to what my fingers were doing in my now sopping wet cunt, my leg muscles were trying to tell me that they were cramping up and would shortly cease to support me.

 

Although I loathed the thought, I secretly hoped that Negan would speed up soon and end the magnificent torture. But he kept at the set pace. _What stamina_ , I thought.

 

I wondered if his bedroom performance could match the staying power I was witnessing.

 

Just then, my calves had had enough.They started a revolt of Charley horses that was impossible to ignore.

 

I muffled the cry of pain the best I could, but the unceremonious thud as my butt hit the floorboards of the catwalk could have been heard across the county.

 

I scuffled to melt into the wall of the building, but it was too late. Negan was up and covering himself before I even hit the floor.

 

Through the cracks of the walk , I could see him peering over the fence to see if the intruder had been peeping through fence slats.

 

I prayed he would leave the investigation to that possibility and retire into his apartment, leaving me to retreat anonymously. I had no such luck that day.

 

I heard the distinct creak of his fence gate and knew he was going out into the alley to inspect further.

 

I could no longer see him, and thought maybe now was the time to try and sneak back into my apartment, but just as I turned, another squeak caught my ear and I knew I was busted.

 

Negan had figured out his assailant was above him and was coming up the stairs to the catwalk.

 

I knew I didn't have the time to get into my apartment and close the door before he would see who it had been.

 

So I straightened myself out as best I could, and sat there.

 

**"Well, well now, what have we here?"** Negan asked cattily, as he squatted down to meet me face to face.

 

He was such a smart-ass; I had all I could do to keep from slapping him then and there.

 

**"A little peeping Tom-mette, huh?"** He continued.

 

I decided to play it cool and revert to my practical joke idea.

 

**"I caught your little act down there"** I started, **"and I figured you might need a little cooling off."**

 

I splashed the water in the bucket for effect. Negan eyed the bucket and me back and forth for a few seconds, trying to decide if I had only been there for a few moments.

 

Then, in a flash he had me by the wrists. Struggle as I might, I couldn't get free of him. He slowly brought my hands to his face and inhaled deeply.

 

I knew he could smell my pussy juices, and decided that he would make detective grade some day.

 

**"So, you caught my act, you say?"** He was still a smart-ass, only now he had the look of a know-it-all smart-ass.

 

**"Just how much of the show did you fucking stay for?"** He jerked me to my feet in a way that frightened me.

 

I thought he was really upset and was afraid of him for the first time.

 

**"You know that peeping is a third degree misdemeanor, punishable by up to a $1000 fine and 90 days in jail?"**

 

Terror encompassed me knowing that a cop is a cop whether or not he's officially on duty, I thought I was off to jail for sure.

 

I stood there face to face with Negan, pale as paper, my mouth hanging open in surprise and horror, waiting to be Mirandized or something, when suddenly he came closer - and then we were locked in a kiss worthy of any romance novel.

 

Our tongues entwined, searching out the new environment into which they had been thrust.

 

I felt him let go of my wrists and his arms enveloped me tightly. My arms encircled his waist and I felt for the first time that wonderful tight ass.

 

I felt myself moving and realized that Negan was walking me backward. A slight turn and my bare feet could feel the soft carpet of my own bedroom.

 

I heard the door shut and opened my eyes to see him standing there, his hand on the doorknob and a cocky little smile on his face.

 

He started towards me, but I still wasn't sure of what to expect, so I stepped back. With lightening speed, he had me again by the arms.

 

**"So, it seems you enjoyed the show,"** he said as he brought my hands up to his face again.

 

I was speechless, not knowing what he might do or say next. I decided silence was my best defense. He inhaled the odor of my pussy from my hands once again.

 

And making the decision as to which hand I used to pleasure myself, he let my left hand fall.

 

We stood there, him holding my hand to his face, me still slightly afraid and cautious.

 

Then slowly, as if determined to make sure I saw every move he made, he opened his mouth and started to lick my hand.

 

First my palm, slow little circles with his tongue, then ever so slowly, he moved up each finger to softly suck on it.

 

My stomach was a tangle of knots, my breathing was almost inaudible, I thought; _I must be dreaming, there was no way I was about to have this man of my dreams._

 

**"You know what happens to bad little girls?"** He said after a moment. All I could do was shake my head. **"They get punished."**

 

He pushed me back onto the bed and made a motion that told me not to move. Negan searched through my dresser drawers and closet until he found what he was looking for.

 

He turned from my closet with three scarves in his hand. My heart skipped a beat. He laid the scarves across the headboard and joined me on the bed.

 

We were a tangle of arms and legs as we fought to get each others clothes off, amid the deep kisses we shared. Finally, there we were, naked before each other.

 

He stood while I lay on the bed. Then he gently he took my hands and secured them together with one of the scarves, tying them securely to the headboard.

 

I expected him to do my legs next, but he stopped, kneeling across my torso as he tied my hands. He looked down at me, his wonderful dick was only inches from my mouth, and he immediately understood the pleading look in my eyes.

 

He raised up on his knees slightly and presented me with his member. I opened my mouth and extended my tongue, sweeping over the bulbous, weeping head.

 

Then, hoping to surprise him, I raised my head from the pillow and took him into my mouth and throat all at once. He lurched forward and steadied himself with the headboard.

 

Negan was bent slightly at the waist and I could see his face, his eyes were closed and he had the most serene look.

 

I continued to bob my head up and down from off the pillow, taking him fully down my throat and coming back to play with the head. I increased my movements, wanting to taste him, but he pulled away.

 

**"Oh no, little missy,"** He said, indicating that he wasn't as far under my spell as I had hoped. **"You're the one who fucking broke the law, now it’s time to accept your punishment."**

 

He moved from atop me and in one motion, he flipped me onto my stomach.

 

Fear and anticipation creeped up my spine. Goosebumps formed along my ivory skin.

The word 'punished' had never entered my sexual vocabulary. Light bondage was as far as I had ever gone when it came to giving up control to a lover.

 

Now I had a maddening fight going on in my mind, trying to decide if I trusted Negan enough to give up this piece of control, or if I should try and fight him.

 

I decided to fight. I tried to turn back over, but in a flash he was sitting on my legs, and then I knew there was no way I could move him.

 

He was all muscle and I didn't have the strength to remove 180 plus pounds without the use of my arms. He instructed me to raise my ass off the bed; I refused, of course.

 

That was a mistake, for I immediately felt the stinging sensation of his hand on my right ass cheek.

 

**"Care to rephrase that, doll?"** He asked sarcastically.

 

With the sting still warm on my ass, I complied. He placed a pillow under my stomach and hips to raise my ass off the bed. He reached up past my head and took the other two scarves.

 

He proceeded to secure my legs with a little more tension than he did my hands and arms.

 

**"Now,"** he started, **"what is the punishment for peeping. I know that a fine and jail time mean nothing to a hardened criminal like you, so let's alter the payment a little and see if we can get you to repent."**

 

I honestly thought that Negan was only playing around, that the swat I incurred for not wanting to move my ass was unintentionally hard, that he didn't know his own strength.

 

Well, the next succession of swats I received told me clearly that he was not playing, that he meant business, and if I didn't ‘repent’ soon, I wouldn't be able to sit down for a week.

 

He counted as he spanked me. He was only at four and I had tears in my eyes, blubbering like a child, hardly able to speak at all. Finally, I cried uncle.

 

He paused. **"Something you'd like to tell me, princess?"**

 

_Sarcastic son of a bitch_ , I thought. **"Yes!"** I managed to blurt out, **"I give!"**

 

**"So, the prisoner repents"** he said. _Cocky fucker!_

 

My ass was really smarting, and I flinched when I felt his hands on me.

 

**"Now, now,"** he said softly, **"It's going to be all right."**

 

I felt the bed move slightly and a whole new wave of feeling erupted in me when I felt something warm and wet on my ass.

 

I turned, looking over my shoulder and saw Negan perched on his knees licking my ass!

 

It was the strangest sensation, his moist, wet, warm tongue gliding over my hot smarting ass cheeks.

 

I was wondering why it didn't hurt, his warm tongue on my already warm ass, when a cool breeze blew over me.

 

Negan was blowing on the wet trails where he had already licked and kissed. The coolness was wonderful, like a godsend to my smarting buttocks. I lay my head down on the pillow to enjoy the ‘first aid’ I was receiving.

 

He still paused every few moments to blow across the wet trails he left. This was greatly appreciated because my ass was still smarting from the spanking he gave me.

 

I was all but lost in these new feelings when I felt a distinct pressure forcing my ass cheeks apart.

 

My mind raced with confusion as to what he was doing, but then I realized it was Negan's hands on my ass, gently holding my cheeks apart.

 

He started an oral assault on my rear passage the likes I have never known. This was something new to me.

 

Sure, I had given and received head lots of times over the course of my sexual lifetime, but this was a first. I glanced back over my shoulder to see Negan's face.

 

His eyes were closed behind dark lashes, and he had a look of extreme concentration on his face.

 

He must have sensed my watching him because he paused and opened his hazel eyes.

 

Staring me directly in the eye, he said, **"You've got the fucking cutest little rosebud I've ever had the pleasure of."**

 

Negan leaned his head in. His soft lips etching close before he softly blew in my ear. I immediately was covered in goosebumps and he was more than pleased with this response.

 

**"Fuuuccckkk."** He said, **"That's a cute little trick, does it work with both sides?"** He promptly blew into my other ear and got the same result.

 

I felt myself being released from the scarves. I visibly shivered as he pulled me close. He was warm without being sweaty. I laid my head against his chest and could hear his heartbeat. It was a steady rhythm, as if he wasn't at all exerted.

 

We lay there for what seemed like an eternity, Negan gently stroking my hair, kneading my shoulders when he got to the ends.

 

I looked up at that angelic face and he leaned down. Pressing his thin lips against mine, he kissed me. It was a wonderful, tender kiss, not like the ones we had shared up to then.

 

The previous kisses had been hard and hungry. This kiss was soft and passionate.

 

Negan moved and leaned on one elbow, running his other hand around the curve of my face, down my shoulder to gently cup my breast in his hand. I lay back on the bed.

 

He leaned down and began to softly kiss and suck on one of my nipples. As his mouth was attending to my nipples, his hands moved easily to massage my breasts. Gently, methodically, he caressed them and slightly squeezed them.

 

Moving from one to the other, he brought my nipples to hard, erect points.

 

Electricity seemed to shoot through my body, Negan lay on top of me and began to kiss a trail down my body until he became tangled in the soft curls covering my pussy.

 

He nuzzled his nose in my red forest, and then with one movement his tongue parted my lips as he began to lavish my clit with all his attention. His tongue was as warm and wet as I was.

 

Negan lapped at my clit and inner folds like a cat with a fresh bowl of milk. The little swirls he would make with his tongue around my clit drove me crazy. I felt him insert one finger into my cunt, only half way as if to tease me.

 

Still keeping his concentration on my clit, he started a rhythm with his finger that promised to drive me over the edge.

 

It worked. The combination of his talented tongue and finger movements - half in, half out, half in, half out - like he was poking at something, succeeded in starting to build what I thought would be an earth shattering orgasm. Somehow, he must have sensed it coming.

 

He abruptly stopped his finger movements and changed back to only lapping at my cunt.

 

I audibly groaned. I couldn't believe he was leaving me at the edge of this abyss!

 

I tried to slide down the bed, to force my pussy into his face, to _make him finish_ what he had started.

 

**"Ah, ah,"** he admonished, looking up at me with his face covered in my pussy juices.

 

**“There will be more than enough time for all of that. We don't want you getting all tired out at once now do we?"**

 

He crawled up my body, placing his hands on either side of my shoulders, and bent down to kiss me.

 

The aroma of my own juices on his face and the taste of myself on his tongue and lips were a different experience for me. I had never had a lover do this before.

 

Suddenly, I was overcome with the desire to repay this very intimate gesture.

 

Knowing he was not expecting it, I managed to get my hands on his shoulders and flip him over so I was now on top of him, straddling his torso, his wonderful hard-on just inches from my dripping wet pussy.

 

I could see it in his eyes that he thought I was going to slide down on him and finish what he had started.

 

I could see that he thought he had pushed me to far, that I wanted to come too badly to allow him to continue with whatever plan he had for me.

 

So the surprise on his face as I started to move down his body, kissing as I went, was a little satisfying to me.

 

When I reached his dick I gazed at it intently. Seeing it up close, I took in the more noticeable details; it was long but pudgy, sort of oblong shaped at the base, with a very pink, swollen head.

 

I licked the bubble of pre-cum off the tip and tasted his flavor once again.

 

Negan settled back into the pillows of the bed, noticeably relaxing, as if to say 'Go ahead.' I licked my lips to get them nice and wet for the job ahead.

 

I opened my mouth and lowered my head, taking all of him into my mouth and throat at once, and closed my lips around the base.

 

When I reached the head I sucked on it for a moment, and licked it like an ice cream cone before taking as much of him as I could into my moist mouth.  Meanwhile, I used my hand to pump the rest of him slowly, like he had done to himself earlier.

 

I had kept up my slow, lingering tempo for ten or fifteen minutes when I felt Negan's hands snake their way to my head and entangle themselves in my hair. He tried to quicken my pace by pushing my head faster onto his dick.

 

I pushed back and let his dick plop out of my mouth and released him from my hand at the same time. I looked up at him and could see what twenty minutes ago had surely my own pleading face.

 

Like a kicked puppy, his face told all there was to say. Those big hazel eyes were earth toned now and pleaded for me to release him.

 

**"How about a compromise?"** I asked.

 

**"Lay it on me, sugar."** he countered.

 

I made my intention clear by standing up on the bed, turning around and kneeling across his torso, waggling my cunt in his face.

 

**"You finish what you started, and I'll finish what I started."**

 

His answer was clear when I felt his warm tongue on my pussy.

 

I sighed heavily, relaxed onto him, and returned my attention to his hard-on. It still shone wet and slick from my previous ministrations.

 

Again, wrapping my hand around it from the base, I took the remaining length into my mouth.

 

It was a little harder to keep my tempo this time, try as I might to concentrate while his tongue and fingers played in my sopping wet cunt.

 

We seemed to find a new rhythm in each other, though, as I matched strokes on his dick with the ones he used on my pussy with his fingers.

 

Still playing with his balls, I could feel them tighten at about the same time I felt the telltale tingling in my own stomach.

 

The bottoms of my feet had already started burning, and I knew this was going to be one hell of an orgasm.

 

Not wanting to bite him when the muscle spasms started to wrack my body, I kept pumping his length with my hand but tried to keep him out of the way of my teeth as much as possible.

 

**"I'm coming!"** I announced as I felt the first wave crest.

 

All I heard from Negan was a fantastic hum into me and that is what finally sent me over the edge.

 

He managed to stick one finger inside me as the orgasm started and it must have been the sensation of my muscle spasms that sent him over.

 

I was on a downstroke when the first spurt of cum erupted from him. It hit me square in the face, and he tasted wonderful.

 

I kept pumping him as he came, and I lapped up his come as it pooled around my hand and on his legs and stomach.

 

Both of our orgasms seemed to last forever. I kept pumping him, and he kept diddling with my clit, which extended mine.

 

Finally, I had to practically scream for him to stop, I couldn't take it anymore. I all but collapsed on top of him, my head resting on my arm that was outstretched on his leg.

 

I don't know how long we lay like that. It felt as if I had fallen asleep when I noticed a tickling on the bottom of my foot. I rolled off of Negan and looked at him.

 

**"Hmmmm, hi there,"** he whispered.

 

**"Hi, there yourself,"** I responded.

 

**"Why don't you come up here with me?"** he asked breathily.

So I turned myself around and lay down next to him, my head in the crook of his shoulder.

 

**"How long have we lived next door to each other, Ashley?"** He asked, playing with my ear gently.

 

**"About two years,"** I answered, running my fingers up and down his side.

 

**"And how long have you wanted to dump a pail of water on me?"**

 

**"About 23 months."** End quote. I being honest, hoping his mention of the practical joke was a euphemism for how long had I wanted to get him into bed.

 

**"I wish you had done it sooner."** He smiled as he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

 

I was still running my fingers up and down his side, trying to tickle him a little when I asked, **"Have I done my time, Officer?"**

 

**"Oh no, I don't think so,"** he said, drawing out the "O" sound of the words.

 

**"I think there are several more hours of community service that you'll need to perform before you're let back out on the streets,"** he said as he rolled over slightly onto me, his slightly stiffening dick poking me in the thigh.

 

I spend the rest of the night and most of morning working off my ‘community service.’

 

 


End file.
